A Little Privacy
by Writer505
Summary: Ryuzaki has put cameras in Light's room again, and this time, Kira's going to have a bit of fun with it.
'Ryuk, if you don't stop eating those apples, you are going to get very large, very soon.'

'I'm a shinigami, I don't gain weight.'

Light rolled his eyes and opened the door to his house and then quickly closed it.

"Why aren't you going in?"

"Somethings off. The door was locked."

"So?"

"I left it unlocked before I left. Which means someone was in here and locked it."

"Not this again."

"Go check my room."

"I'm a death god, not your servant."

"And if someone is in there and sees floating apples?"

"Fine, but you better get me some honey crisp later."

Ryuk finished the apples he had quickly and went into the house for a few moments before coming out again.

"Yep. That Ryuzaki put cameras inside your room again. Microphone's too."

"Just my room?"

"Yea. And there are lots of them."

"Honestly. I help him every day to catch Kira and he still doesn't trust me."

"Maybe because you are Kira."

"Ryuzaki needs to learn to respect my privacy. Hm...my father and the other cops have an important meeting at the station which means it'll just be him watching."

"So?"

"Ryuk, you might want to wait out here. I have something planned for _L"_

* * *

L was crouched before the the computer screen, watching Light's every move. So far nothing remarkable had happened. He read some books, did a bit of homework, and once he started yawning he changed took off his outer clothes, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers, and climbed into bed before promptly falling asleep.

Refusing to miss a thing, L continued watching as the he slept and therefore nearly jumped when the silence was broken by Light moaning softly in his sleep. L shook his head, he probably imagined it. But then Light let out another moan, this time a bit louder.

L felt he should stop watching, but what if it was his plan? To make him uncomfortable so he would look away and Light would use his powers. So, he kept watching as Light started breathing faster, panting for breath. He then let out another moan, but this time, he seemed to be saying something. Quickly looking around, L put on the headphones and turned up the volume.

"Ryu...Ryuzaki..."

L jumped. That was his name. Well, the name he told Light. Why was he saying it in his sleep? Moaning it? He watched intently as Light continued to breath heavily, occasionally saying his name. If it wasn't 'Ryuzaki' he was mumbling things like 'faster' and 'harder'. L didn't know what to make of it, and he definitely didn't know what to make of the hardening spot between his legs.

He tried not to focus on it, but is was difficult as he watched as Light became covered in a sheet of sweat, his body moving along with his gasps. And then L watched as the area of blanket between Light's legs began to tent.

L felt himself start to sweat as well and his hand slowly lowered to the stiffness that was there. He just started to press his fingers there when Light sat up sharply with a yelp, eyes wide. He looked down at what was there and sighed. "Not again..."

 _Again?_ L's eyes widened more than usual. Did that mean this happened before? Did it happen often? What did Light think about it?

His last question was soon answered when Light reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube. He squirted some of the contents into his hand and pulled back his blanket so he could slip his hand into his boxers. He closed his eyes as he set to work, twisting and rubbing, trying to bring himself to release. L's fingers, which were still on his erection, began mirroring his movements, moving up and down and L also put his hand inside his pants to give some more friction.

He knew this was wrong and weird and crazy, but seeing Light there, a thin coat of sweat covering him and his hand moving back and forth, L couldn't help but imagine those fingers on _him_ , rubbing softly and then gradually picking up speed. Light's hand moved faster as he began moaning again, and this time L joined him.

And when Light began mumbling 'Ryuzaki' as he rubbed, L found himself muttering 'Light'. He thought of those long fingers, working so hard on the screen, and how he wanted them on him, wrapped around him, _in_ him. When Light bit his bottom lip, L thought of a much better place for that mouth and let out a loud moan as he got closer and closer.

Then, with a cry of 'L', Light tilted his head back and tensed up as he released int his boxers and all over his hand. That was all L could take and soon he was cumming just as hard into his own hand, which left him gasping for breath.

On the screen, Light wiped his hands with the tissues on his nightstand and muttered, "Damn it."

L looked down at the mess his lap and muttered, "Damn you."

* * *

Once Light was cleaned up and back in bed, he smiled a bit to himself, knowing he probably confused the hell out of Ryuzaki. Sure, he just revealed on camera how he thought of L, but he couldn't say anything unless he wanted to reveal that he had cameras in Light's room and that he had watched the whole thing. If he watched the whole thing.

Knowing him though, he probably had, not wanting to miss anything. Light had the upper hand, and if Ryuzaki did nothing about it, at east he got a good jerk off out of it.


End file.
